dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Babidi
Flight? Seeing as how Babidi is a wizard, I don't really think that he can use bukujutsu, which requires a mastery of ki to use; he probably just uses magic to fly around. Is it mentioned anywhere that he uses ki to fly? WarxePB 05:15, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :In English source material the technique is simply called "Flight", so bukujutsu and non-''ki'' types of flying are covered in the Flight article. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 08:52, 8 February 2009 (UTC) "buu and babidi bros?" Babidi considered buu his son because he created him so wouldn't that majin buu babidi's older brother to some extent No, because they are not exactly blood related, they are not family. Its like the time that bulma says that Tapion is like a brother to trunks. This doesnt mean that Tapion is Bulma's son 13:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Can Buu be considered his family? I was thinking his father creted Buu and referred to himself as Buu's dad so can they be considered brothers?MrAnonymous 23:14, May 10, 2011 (UTC)MrAnonymous :If your biological father creates a robot, can the robot be considered your brother? I'd say no. Jeangabin666 06:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) fortuntelling when babidi look throught his crystal ball like fortuntell babaa dose dosent that mean he has that same ability as she dose to tell someone's fortune to see stuff fortuntelling when babidi look throught his crystal ball like fortuntell babaa dose dosent that mean he has that same ability as she dose to tell someone's fortune to see stuff powers we never see babdi using a ki blast and even haveing anything to do with ki ability's i dont think he has ki at all Last villain in Hell Isn't he the canon last villain to die and go to Hell? Should that be in Trivia? The User Who Has Long Since Forgotten His Name (talk) 21:16, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Ki sense Dies this guy and Dabura possess ki sensing, as they were able to accurately pinpoint the Z fighters?Undominanthybrid (talk) 19:54, March 16, 2013 (UTC) HELLO?Undominanthybrid (talk) 16:50, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Most characters in DBZ can, except Frieza and his men, Android 17 and 18 and Fat Buu. The others likely can. 17:04, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Babidi as Strong as Frieza? The power level said he had 1,000,000 which was the same as Frieza's second form. Can this be true? From the way he acted, I didn't even think he would have Raditz's power of 1200? Personality Babidi is not afraid of defying Gods like Supreme Kai or submitting strong characters such as a Dabura, Vegeta, or Buu. He wasn't even afraind when Gohan came to his room to stop Buu's resurrection. Stop adding he's a coward. He has Buu causing havoc and facing his enemies because Buu is his servant. Stop adding he's a coward. He is not even narcissic... whan was he admiring himself?? 00:12, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :He is coward lol, he just acts strong because of Dabura and Majin Buu. 00:08, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::That's your opinion. Those two strong characters are his servants. You just want to add he's a coward because of his appearance, while his behaviour is not that of a coward. 00:09, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::It wasn't me who added that, I just agree with him. Dabura is his servant because of mind control, and he can barely control Buu. He was scared of Piccolo when he was alone because he can't defend himself. He just acts strong when he has his bodyguards. I don't know about being narcissist though. 00:18, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::He only does all those daring act when his henchmen are there to protect him. When he's alone, he calls to Buu for help (as with Piccolo) and he only lets Gohan in the ship because Dabura assures him that he can handle Gohan. Let's not also forget, he always runs off to a safe distance, whenever Vegeta and Goku come near Buu. He is a coward, no doubt about it. As for admiring himself (aka narcissism), he says to Piccolo: "I am the great wizard Babidi" and "How dare you, you insect!"Learner556 (talk) 00:23, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::He is not particularly coward. Being scared in particular situation where anyone else would be scared doesn't prove cowardise is part of his personality. You're interpreting things that aren't interpreted in the series itself. He's far away and calls his servants because he's the boss, not because he's a coward. And his sentences have nothing to do with narcissism. Babidi is really a great wizard feared by the highest deities of the Dragon Ball universe themselves. :::The personality section is fine the way it is: it describes his behaviour in each situation. What you're adding is just not needed, and moreover not accurate. 00:24, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, even in the series Goku tells Buu: "I think you're much to gifted a fighter to be controlled by a coward like Babidi". Running away to a safe distance and calling desperately for help, while talking and acting big, does make one a coward. Just like Oolong tells Yamcha that Goku can take him, while he himself hides behind Goku. Those sentences are perfect examples of narcissism, because not only does he talk big of himself, but he looks down on others, like Piccolo and after being sliced by the latter, he really wants to get back at him badly, because he feels so highly of himself and is sickened that someone whom he sees as an "insect" damaged him that way. Its not just behaviour in certain situations, its a defined trait of his, he acts like a coward in every situation when endangered. An example of being scared would be Vegeta being scared of Frieza, but he doesn't act like a coward, by doing something like hiding behind Gohan or Piccolo, he takes his beating like a man.Learner556 (talk) 00:38, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :Babidi never fled any battle, nor he hide behind someone. The personality section is fine the was it is. Don't render it innaccurate. 00:43, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :No hard feelings, but its clearly accurate, he always runs to a safe distance whenever Goku or Vegeta come near him and Buu, which is the same as hiding behind him, if not worse. And when Piccolo tries to kill him, he tells Piccolo that he is the only one who can seal up Buu (in other words, he's trying desperately to save himself). Vegeta was scared of Frieza, but even after Frieza offered him a chance to join him again, Vegeta didn't, he just kept taking his beating. Being scared (as Vegeta was) and being a coward (as Babidi was) are two different things. Goku rightfully calls him the coward that he is.Learner556 (talk) 00:48, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::First of all, respect the wiki's rules. In case of edit war, the page has to stop being edited and has to be left the way it was before the edit war until an agreement is found. If no agreement is found, the discussion on the talk page has to continue. Then, Vegeta and Goku are there to face Buu. Babidi isn't shown moving at all during those battles. He's just there watching his servant facing an opponent, not moving, not fleeing. Then, Vegeta having given up any hope against Frieza isn't a sign of courage. You can't oppose Vegeta's begaviour to Babidi's. Vegeta wants to die, Babidi wants to live, but neither of them are particularly coward nor courageous in these situations. 00:54, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Babidi does run when Goku and Vegeta come to face Buu, he runs off to a safe distance. See for yourself. That definitely means he's hiding behind the shield of Buu, that's cowardice. Taking a beating from Frieza isn't courage, but my point is that its not cowardice. Edit wars often happen, its all a natural part of a wikia page, does it mean no one can add valuable information if someone else keeps editing it out? Learner556 (talk) 01:01, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Provide a scene which shows him running away. 01:03, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Vegeta vs. Buu (4:23-4:35) - Babidi runs off to a safe distance when Vegeta and Buu are about to fight and then tells Buu: "Get him Buu, give him everything you've got". When you see others as expendable (like Dabura) and no one matters but yourself, that's called narcissism at its very peak. He's a coward and a narcissist. :::Learner556 (talk) 01:12, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :It's not done in a cowardly manner. Numbrilism and narcissism aren't the same thing, check your definitions. Babidi is neither one nor the other. 01:18, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, if running to safety while getting your henchman to do your dirty work isn't cowardly, then what is? I haven't seen a bigger coward than Babidi in all of Dragon Ball (even Oolong and Yajirobe knowingly put themselves at risk at one point, despite being cowards, Babidi avoids all risk). Okay fine, call it self-absorption (had no look up Nombrilisme, since its French), then self-absorption should still be included in his personality. Learner556 (talk) 01:26, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :How is avoiding risks is being coward?? Someone who avoids risks is smart, not coward. Being coward is being afraid of something when you shouldn't. Babidi would have been stupid staying near Buu while the latter was powering up and preparing an attack. Also, Babidi was in fact the one the closest to the two fighters, while Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Krillin were hiding far away behind rocks. And he is not self-absorbed. Having the reputation fo being a great wizard and being aware of this doesn't make Babidi self-absorbed. Babidi's objectives aren't centered around himself: avaging his father, killing Supreme Kai, resurrecting Buu, conquering the world. The section just doesn't have to be changed, don't change it. 01:31, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, but Krillin and Piccolo aren't ordering Vegeta around or hiding behind anyone. When you incorporate the fact that Babidi talks big and acts high, while hiding behind his henchman, the result is a coward. Avoiding battle out of precaution, while showing support, is different to avoiding battle, while spouting orders and criticizing your subject (that makes Babidi a coward even further). Plus Trunks and Goten enter the battle and Piccolo does to. As for Krillin, he is a coward at times, but that doesn't define his personality, because he still fights bravely on many occassions (the Saiyans, the Ginyu Force, Frieza, Cell Jr. and Super Buu). Krillin even tells Gohan to forget about him and just focus on destroying the Cell Jr. holding him hostage, Babidi, however, tries to keep himself safe at all costs, he defines the word coward, he has no ounce of courage in him. He only acts big when he feels that his safety is assured. Yes, he is evil, but he's still self-absorbed. Having an egotistic reputation to maintain still makes him self-absorbed, its just like dictators in the world (even those who inherit dictatorship) being self-absorbed. Am I forbidden from changing the section? If so, I'll stop, despite my disagreements. Learner556 (talk) 01:45, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :Having his henchmen fighting for him just shows he's the boss. Babidi's fighting style is not brave nor coward, it is cruel. Killing Spopovich, the World Tournament monk, spreding goo to electrocute Piccolo, etc. Babidi acts big even when he was being threatened by Buu, which shows he does so even if his security isn't assured. And he's far from being egocentric, he rarely speaks of himself. Because he doesn't have a low self esteem doesn't make him self-absorbed. 07:22, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :No, it shows he's a coward, because he talks big and runs to safety whenever there's danger. As Goku says, he is a coward, there's no question about that. When you incorporate his running to safety, getting scared, calling Buu for help when in danger and talking and acting big, the result is a clear cut coward. His ego is gigantic, all he does is care about his own agenda, what he wants, even if it means using and spitting out his own henchmen like Dabura, that is pure self-absorption. So he is, a self-absorbed coward. That should be obvious to any viewer. Let's not also forget that he calls himself: "The all-knowing, all-powerful wizard Babidi", something he's far from. Claiming to be higher than what you really are is pure egotistical narcissism. So my case still remains firm. Yes, I may be biased, because I strongly dislike Babidi, but the facts still prove my case. Learner556 (talk) 14:57, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :Talking big isn't related to cowardise. Babidi is just not depicted as a coward in the show, but just an evil wizard with a ridiculous appearance. Babidi is as strong as Frieza: his calculated power level is 1,000,000, which would make him as strong as Second Form Frieza. And he is indeed a powerful wizard able to take over the King of the Demon World and a lot of other strong warriors. He controls Buu, Pui Pui who is around Frieza's level, the monster Yakon (whose power level is 40,000,000), Dabura who is around Cell's level, and Majin Buu. And he has many other abilities. He is not even boastfulness, since he mentions his statue only in very few and rare occasions. 15:14, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :He talks and acts as if he's God when talking to the hoards of people (e.g. him calling himself "all powerful, all knowing"), while running to safety, desperately calling for help and trying to prevent Piccolo from killing him by saying he's the only one who can seal Buu up. That's the definition of a self-absorbed egotistical narcissistic coward. Having powerful magic proves nothing, cause by the Buu Saga second form or even final form Frieza's power are insignificant, though supreme for their time (same with Dabura, he would've made a great villain in the past, but by the Buu Saga, Goku and Vegeta could both kill him quite easily). Learner556 (talk) 15:51, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Physical Appearance Has anyone else noticed that Babidi looks a lot like a flea?--Aang13 (talk) 15:42, January 21, 2015 (UTC)